


That Which We Live For

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: For Eve, there was only Adam; he was the only thing that mattered.





	That Which We Live For

Eve always knew his brother cared. He had to or else he wouldn’t have given in so easily to his requests. He wouldn’t have given up his precious time to play with him or give him the affection he so eagerly desired. Yet, he also always knew his brother’s feelings for him were different. Adam was obsessed with humans, with power, with destruction. He strived for progression, and Eve was an interruption and liability to this aim. Far more scorn flowed through him than love.

Eve could care less about any of it. For him, there was only Adam; he was the only thing that mattered. It was an addiction. He lived solely for those private moments between them, when Adam’s hand would caress along his cheek and neck, when his head would rest against the comfort of Adam’s lap, when Adam’s mind was crazed enough to imitate the strangest of human rituals. Alone atop the highest building in the ruined city, Adam would press his lips against his and Eve would allow his hands to wander, to worship his brother’s body. While Adam’s touch was measured, Eve’s was mindless passion, wanton reactions and senseless utterances. Every so often, though, Adam would become undone, a writhing mess or dominate authority, and Eve would melt with pleasure. There was something fulfilling about these moments beyond the heighted sensations. It was as if there was no longer any separation between them. It wasn’t like being connected to the network, but something greater. As if their cores were entwined, one breath, one thought.

But all too quickly the moments would end, and Adam would begin again with his orders to read, and eat, and a million other illogical things. Eve just smiled through it all, because he knew that with time that intimate affection would return. They were all each other had, after all.


End file.
